


You're All I Need

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Stargazing, Walks On The Beach, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: A little holiday gift for you, Mad. I hope you like it.
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	You're All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyJorumStitchery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/gifts).



"Tim, its beautiful!"

You said excitedly, a grin on your face as you looked out of the huge window of the beach house at which yourself and Tim had just arrived. The white sandy beach stretched as far as one could see, your eyes drinking in every detail of the landscape. The sand seemed to glimmer in the sunlight as though peppered with shining diamonds and the ceaseless waves of the clear blue ocean were tinged with white horses as each made its way to the shore, endlessly overlapping as they broke and were consumed by the next. You could see magnificent palm trees, their huge green leaves seeming too vibrant to be real, and the forget me not blue sky, completely unblemished by even the tiniest wisp of white cloud. This tiny corner of paradise showed nature in all its breathtaking splendour and it overwhelmed you for quite some time.

Tim stood behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle and you sighed, leaning back against him as he planted a gentle kiss on top of your head. You placed your hands on top of his, the warmth of his embrace making you feel protected and comforted. 

"It's really something darling,"

He murmured in agreement as he rested his head on your shoulder, the cry of seabirds like a melody in the otherwise silent air. 

After having dinner, Tim suggested that you take a walk along the beach. You strolled hand in hand, breathing the sea air and feeling so at peace as you walked with no clear destination, rather you simply enjoyed being together. The sky had begun to darken when you turned to see the beach house, which looked so small from where you were. Under the now indigo sky, Tim pulled you to him by your waist, his sparkling green eyes searching your face before he kissed you with heart stopping tenderness, his careful and sensuous caress leaving you breathless. 

Soon after, you headed back towards the house, the dark sky studded with millions of stars and the ghostly moon hung bright, its eerie glow reflected on the now calm surface of the ocean. 

"Isn't it fascinating?"

Tim said quietly as he stopped to look up,

"Witnessing it all makes one feel so small and insignificant."

He sat down on the sand, beckoning you to sit beside him. 

"Lay back,"

He told you as he reclined. You did as he asked, smiling contentedly as you felt him lace his fingers with your own. 

You lay in silence, marvelling at the twinkling stars, tracing the familiar constellations with your eyes and the sense of closeness between you both became so apparent. 

"Things like this stand to remind me of how fortunate I am,"

Tim told you softly, squeezing your hand,

"There is so much beauty in life and to be a part of it all with you by my side is more than anyone could ask for."

Tim's heartfelt words made your throat slightly tight and you closed your eyes, a smile on your face. His voice was soothing and you loved to listen as he spoke of anything, his tone always making everything so incredibly interesting.

Tim raised your joined hands to his lips, bestowing sweet and gentle kisses on each of your knuckles before propping himself up on an elbow at your side. His free hand delicately stroked your cheek as he gazed at you, his face so unbelievably beautiful while bathed in the moonlight. 

Leaning down, Tim kissed you softly, his plush and supple lips lingering against your own and you sighed against them, revelling in their tenderness. Tim's eyes radiated love and affection as he held your gaze, a tiny smile on his lips which spoke of true happiness.

Tim stood up and offered you his hand, which you took, helping you to your feet. Brushing a stray wisp of hair off your forehead, his thumb stroked your cheek gently before he hugged you close, your face buried in his neck. You inhaled his unique and intoxicating scent as he smoothed a hand down your hair, his body heat permeating your senses to fill you with emotion.  
Tim grasped your hand once more as you set off again, the beach house not so far now. 

Reaching the decking, the porch swing moved gently in the breeze and Tim sat down upon its plump cushion before pulling you onto his lap. You snuggled against him as you looked out upon the vista, the stunning beauty from earlier having been transformed by the darkness into a place of mystery and intrigue. It was peacefully still, the silence and tranquility soothing you to your soul. As Tim absentmindedly traced your upper arm with his fingertips, you felt safe in the knowledge that all you needed in life was what you had around you right at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> A little holiday gift for you, Mad. I hope you like it.


End file.
